


Eternal Memoments

by WingMoonlight



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Blood, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingMoonlight/pseuds/WingMoonlight
Summary: The sun was setting as Isa made his way to the hill he and Lea would sit on and watch the sunset or the stars. He hadn't seen Lea in a few hours so he's checked all the hideaways he and Lea had claimed as their own. He hadn't been in any, so the last place Isa was checking was right here at the top of the hill. He was half way up when he saw that spiky red hair. Isa got to the top and took his place beside Lea and glanced at the other and saw tears slipping down Lea's face as he held his knees to his chest and tried to stop his sniffling. Looking back to the sunset Isa tried to think of a way to cheer Lea up. "Hey Lea, do you know why the sun sets red?" Lea sniffled and wiped his eyes. "No. Why do you ask?" Lea's voice was thick from crying for so long. "Light is made up of an array of colors, and of those colors red is the one that travel's the farthest." Isa explained as he watched the sunset. "Why are you telling me this?" Isa turned from the sunset to his friend. "Because since red is the color that travels the farthest, I know you're going to carry the two of us far. Whether that's into trouble or to adventure remains to be seen." Lea laughed and shoved his friend. Oh, how they would come to miss these eternal moments.
Relationships: Axel/Saïx (Kingdom Hearts), Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 7





	Eternal Memoments

The afternoon sun was sinking lower in the sky. A cool midsummer breeze drifted lazily through the city of Radiant Garden. All was right in the relaxed atmosphere, the most conflict being faced was the price of the fresh bread from the bakery that some found to be too high. It was a peaceful atmosphere that was soon broken in the best of ways as two young boys came running through the square. 

The boy leading the charge was a young boy with spiky red hair the shade of the setting sun with a frisbee with a depiction of a smiling flame held in his right hand. Following the red head was a young boy with hair as vibrantly blue as the sky at noon. The two boys stopped near the center of the square a few yards apart as the red head faced the other boy and prepared to throw the frisbee. The square was soon filled with the laughter of the two children as they played together. If only such peace could last forever.

\----

Isa made his way out of his empty house. Isa’s home has long since been empty aside from him after a few months ago his parents passed away. Isa was lucky that Lea’s parents were kind enough to lend Isa a bit of munny if he was short on it. Isa worked small odd jobs with Lea so that he can continue living in his home. Lea’s parents have offered to let him stay with them, but Isa always refuses since he doesn’t want to give up the only home he’s ever known.

It was early, only 7 am as Isa left and made his way toward Lea’s home. It was hit or miss on whether the redhead would be awake but it was Lea who had said he wanted to try sneaking into the castle to see if the rumors were true. Rumors had spread through Radiant Garden of screams that came from the castle at night and Lea wanted to check out if they were true. Isa made it to Lea’s house and knocked and was greeted by Lea’s mother opening the door.

“Good morning, Isa. Are you here for Lea?” The older redhead asked and Isa nodded. “Yes, I am. Is he awake yet?” “He’s eating breakfast. Have you eaten yet Isa? There’s plenty if you’re hungry.” Lea’s mother offered. “No thank you. I ate before I came.” Isa had barely finished his sentence as Lea came jogging over, still holding a half-eaten biscuit. “I’m ready to go.” Isa looked over Lea and scoffed. “You would be if we were going to bed. You should put on some real clothes, Lea.” Lea looked at himself as he realized he had neglected to change out of his red flame pajamas. “Oh right. Be right back.” Lea shoved the rest of the biscuit in his mouth as he took off upstairs to his room to change.

Lea was back downstairs in less than five minutes as he grabbed his shoes and tried to balance himself as he put them on while also trying to hop his way out the door. Lea’s mom laughed softly as Lea stumbled out the door and grabbed Isa’s arm to drag the blue haired boy with him. “Don’t get into too much trouble boys!” Lea’s mother called down the street to them as they ran off to get up to their mischief.

After a few hours of just sitting and watching how the three guards did their rounds, much to the complaint of Lea who just wanted to run in and look around, the two finally made their way into the castle. Lea and Isa snuck around the castle managing to avoid the four scientists located within. The two got to a spiraling staircase that wound deep under the castle and lead who knows where. Isa looked on at it with trepidation and was about to convey his thoughts with Lea when he noticed the reckless redhead charging ahead down the stairs. 

Isa quickly caught up and whispered, “Lea I don’t think we should go down there.” Isa glanced down the spiraling staircase leading to darkness before looking back at Lea.

“Come on Isa this is the last place we have to check. I’m not chickening out now.” Lea whispered back, only a bit louder than Isa, a bit less careful.

“Lea this seems more and more like a bad idea. What if we wind up being the ones screaming down here?” Isa tried to get his point across that this was the last place they should be, but Lea slightly waved him off.

“Five minutes and we’re out ok?” Lea gave Isa a cocky smile that made the bluenette sigh. “Five minutes.” Lea gave a triumphant fist pump, thankfully not shouting showing that he was taking this somewhat seriously.

As the two reached the bottom they saw only a single door. Lea went to the door with Isa trailing close behind him as it opened and revealed a long hallway lined with cell doors. Isa moved closer to Lea at the sight and even Lea showed some trepidation at continuing onward. Lea pushed forward with Isa glued to his side as they walked slowly, looking into each cell as they passed. It was Isa who first noticed there was one cell that wasn’t empty. One cell that had a label, a name, Subject X.

Lea noticed Isa lag behind after a few extra steps and looked back. “Find something?” Lea asked and made his way back to Isa.

“This cell has a label. Subject X.” Isa said quietly before hearing movement and moving closer to Lea.

“Is someone there? Who are you?” A feminine voice asked as the person moved forward in the cell to look at the two boys. “I’m Lea, this is Isa. Who are you?” Lea said with much less hesitation than Isa would have liked. “I don’t… I don’t remember. The scientists just call me Subject X.” A small gasp came from the cell before the girl quickly said, “You two shouldn’t be here. If they find you, they’ll lock you away too.”

“We can’t just leave you here. We’ve gotta get you out of here.” Lea had conviction in his voice. Isa knew there was no changing his mind, but they did need to leave before they were found. “Lea she’s right. We have to go.” Lea turned to him. “But Isa-” Isa cut Lea off. “We’ll come back for her. We won’t be any help if we get caught.” Lea didn’t look entirely convinced but nodded all the same. “We’ll be back. We’ll get you out, promise.” With that Lea and Isa left quickly and made their way through the castle toward the exits. 

They were almost home free when they heard someone call out, “And where do you two little sneaks think you’re going?” They froze and looked back to see Braig smirking with his arm’s crossed as Aeleus and Dilan rounded the corner to them. Lea and Isa were picked up by the scruffs of their necks and carried out of the castle. Lea struggled against the grip of Aeleus, but Isa didn’t put up a fight against Dilan as they were soon thrown out of the castle by the two. Isa got to his feet and dusted himself off before helping Lea up and dragging him away from the castle.

“You should head home and check in with your mom. I’m going to head home for a bit.” Isa said as they made their way down the stairs. “That’s all you gave to say after that?” Lea looked at Isa like he had two heads. “We’ll talk about this more later. I need some time to process what we just found.” Isa somehow kept his voice steady with how his heart was pounding. “Right. Yeah ok. I’ll see you later then.” Lea and Isa parted ways as they each headed home, both having to much on their minds.

\----

The sun was setting as Isa made his way to the hill he and Lea would sit on and watch the sunset or the stars. He hadn't seen Lea in a few hours, which was surprising given what they had seen today. So, he checked all the hideaways he and Lea had claimed as their own. He hadn't been in any of them, so the last place Isa was checking was right here at the top of the hill. He was half way up when he saw that spiky red hair. As Isa got to the top and took his place beside Lea, he glanced at the other and saw tears slipping down Lea's face as he held his knees to his chest as he tried to stop his sniffling. Looking back to the sunset Isa tried to think of a way to cheer Lea up.

"Hey Lea, do you know why the sun sets red?" Lea sniffled and wiped his eyes. "No. Why do you ask?" Lea's voice was thick from crying for so long. "Light is made up of an array of colors, and of those colors red is the one that travel's the farthest." Isa explained as he watched the sunset. "Why are you telling me this?" Isa turned from the sunset to his friend. "Because since red is the color that travels the farthest, I know you're going to carry the two of us far. Whether that's into trouble or into an adventure remains to be seen." Lea laughed and shoved his friend. The two laughed and watched the sunset morph into a beautiful starry sky. Oh, how they would come to miss these eternal moments.


End file.
